The invention relates to electrophotographic printing, and more particularly to apparatus and method for managing air quality within an electrophotographic printing machine.
The aerial environment within modern high quality output electrostatographic color printing machines must be managed to provide efficient operation. Such color printing machines include a number of tandemly arranged electrostatographic imaging-forming modules. In each module of such a printing machine, a respective single-color toner image may be electrostatically transferred directly from a respective moving primary image-forming member to a moving receiver member, thereby successively building up a full-color toned image on the receiver. More typically, in each module of such an electrostatographic color printing machine, a respective single-color toner image is electrostatically transferred from a respective moving primary image-forming member, e.g., a photoconductive member, to a moving intermediate transfer member, and then subsequently electrostatically transferred from intermediate transfer member to a moving receiver member. In certain printing machines, the receiver member is moved progressively through the imaging-forming modules, wherein in each module the respective single-color toner image is transferred from the respective primary image-forming member to a respective intermediate transfer member and from thence to the moving receiver member, the respective single-color toner images being successively laid down one upon the other on the receiver member so as to complete, in the last of the modules, a full-color toner image, e.g., a four-color toner image, which receiver is then moved to a fusing station wherein the full-color toner image is fused to the receiver. Alternatively, the respective single-color toner images formed in respective modules are transferred atop one another to form a composite full-color toner image on the intermediate transfer member, and the composite image is then transferred to the moving receiver member, which receiver is subsequently moved to a fusing station where the composite image is fused to the receiver. In order to achieve a superior image quality in a modular electrostatographic color printer, important essential parameters include keeping levels of aerial contamination low, as well as providing a stable relative humidity and temperature for all the modules.
In a prior art color electrostatographic printing or color copying machine in which the internal relative humidity (RH) is unregulated, the RH inside such a machine depends upon the relative humidity in the ambient air surrounding the machine, i.e., the internal RH varies from day to day and from season to season. Moreover, even when the ambient relative humidity is stable, the RH inside a modular electrostatographic printer in which the interior environment is unregulated can vary substantially from module to module, and this can have serious consequences for image quality.
It is well known that relative humidity can have a strong influence on the charge-to-mass ratio of toner particles included in a developer for use in a toning station. Thus, if the RH varies within a given module of a modular printer in response to a change of ambient RH or ambient temperature, an image density produced by the corresponding toner on a receiver will also vary, unless well known countermeasures are taken, such as for example adjusting the imaging exposure of the corresponding photoconductive primary imaging member, or adjusting the charging voltage for corona sensitization of the corresponding photoconductive primary imaging member. More seriously, if in response to a change of ambient RH the relative humidity varies within all the toning stations included in the modules of a modular printer, the resulting variations of charge-to-mass ratio from module to module will generally be quite different, because a different developer composition is generally used for each color toning station, and the charge-to-mass ratio of each such developer composition has its own characteristic dependence upon RH. Therefore, unless the above-mentioned countermeasures are taken separately for each of the toning stations (which can be costly and cumbersome) a change of ambient RH in a printer in which the interior environment is unregulated will generally produce different amounts of resulting density change for the different colored toners in a full-color toner image, which is clearly undesirable.
Moreover, changes of RH can produce unwanted changes of photoconductive sensitivity, which changes may require compensation, e.g., by raising or lowering the charging voltage prior to an imaging exposure.
Similarly, changes of RH in a modular machine in which the interior environment is unregulated can produce unwanted changes of resistivity of intermediate transfer members, thereby affecting efficiency of dependent, and therefore changes of RH in a machine in which the interior environment is unregulated electrostatic toner transfer from primary imaging members to intermediate transfer members, and from intermediate transfer members to receiver members. For maintaining a constant transferred density of toner to a receiver, such changes of resistivity may require adjustments of applied voltages, which applied voltages are for example typically applied to intermediate members and to transfer rollers included in the modules.
Moreover, moisture absorption by paper receiver sheets typically causes swelling of the paper, and different sheets within an imaging run may be swelled to different degrees, e.g., depending on how receiver sheets are stacked in the machine prior to use. Swelling due to moisture may also be variable from place on a given sheet, e.g., depending on how uniformly receiver sheets are manufactured. Typically, moisture contained in receiver sheets produces image defects when the sheets pass through the heated rollers of a fusing station. Such image defects include disruption of toner images by steam generated during fusing, as well as non-uniform deformation or buckling of receiver sheets in a fusing station. Also, the moisture content within a paper receiver affects efficiency of electrostatic transfer of toner to the receiver, and consequently an applied transfer bias voltage will generally require adjustments to compensate for changes in moisture content caused by changes of RH. Such adjustments disadvantageously require specialized extra equipment in the machine. Moreover, if moisture content is nonuniformly distributed in such a receiver, efficiency of electrostatic transfer may be different from place to place on the receiver, thereby causing further image defects, e.g., transfer mottle. In order to mitigate these problems in electrostatographic printers, paper receiver members may be conditioned in a pre-conditioning station at a specified RH and temperature in order to keep moisture content within predetermined limits prior to use, thereby improving the reproducibility of image quality from sheet to sheet and reducing moisture-induced defects. Nevertheless, when paper pre-conditioning is carried out and the interior environment of the printer is otherwise unregulated for relative humidity, ambient-induced variations of RH inside the printer can still be harmful, as described above.
Inasmuch as relative humidity is determined by the absolute humidity as well as by the temperature, variations of temperature within an electrostatographic printer will therefore cause corresponding local changes in relative humidity. Thus, in a machine in which the interior temperature is unregulated, local fluctuations of ambient temperature will generally affect the local RH, and in a modular machine, module-to-module variations of temperature will generally give rise to corresponding changes of RH, even when ambient air is flowed through the machine, e.g., for purpose of ventilating the machine.
Furthermore, fluctuations of temperature within an electrostatographic modular printer are undesirable in view of the fact that many key components, e.g., metal drums, are required to have precise dimensions, which dimensions may change unacceptably when there is a change in interior temperature. A change in interior temperature may for example be caused by a change in the ambient temperature outside a machine in which the interior temperature is unregulated. In a modular machine in which the interior temperature is unregulated, the interior temperature may be uncontrollably different from one module to another, and dimensional changes of components in a module will generally be different in the different modules, thereby adversely affecting registration of individual single-color toner images making up a full-color toner image on a receiver. Whilst such dimensional changes of components can sometimes be compensated for, e.g., by compensatory programming of laser or LED writers used for exposing photoconductive primary imaging members, such compensation can be costly and complex to carry out.
It is also well known that photodischarge characteristics of a photoconductive primary imaging member, e.g., quantum efficiency and photocarrier trapping, are typically temperature dependent. Thus, in a modular electrophotographic color printer in which temperature is unregulated, the photodischarge behaviors of the respective photoconductive primary imaging members will tend to vary in uncontrollable fashion from module to module as ambient temperature outside the printer changes. Such changes of photodischarge behaviors need to be compensated for if toner image densities for the individual colors are to be maintained within predetermined limits.
Considerable amounts of heat are generated within an electrostatographic printing machine, and this heat is generally generated nonuniformly at different locations within the machine. Inasmuch as the imaging operations within the machine and the mechanisms for generating aerial contamination within the machine are generally heat-dependent, it is clearly desirable to manage the heat, usually by providing mechanisms for cooling the interior of the printer and dissipating the heat to locations outside the machine, including dissipation of heat generated by the cooling mechanisms themselves. Such dissipation of heat may be accomplished by flowing air through at least a portion of the machine, thereby transferring the heat to the flowing air.
The efficiency of operation of a corona charger is dependent upon both relative humidity and temperature, and typically many corona chargers are used in conjunction with the imaging modules included in a modular electrostatographic color printer. Moreover, generation rates of contaminants such as ozone and oxides of nitrogen (NOx) are dependent upon relative humidity and temperature, thereby causing potential problems with contamination levels if the RH or temperature varies widely within a printer in which the interior environment is unregulated, e.g., from module to module.
It is well known that ozone generated by corona chargers can cause premature aging of plastic or polymeric components within an electrophotographic color printer. Thus, ozone attacks organic photoconductors used for primary imaging members, thereby decreasing photoconductive performance and causing physical degradation, such as cracking. Similarly, NOx reacts with water vapor to produce acids such as nitric acid, which acids when present on a surface of a primary imaging member can cause large increases in surface conductivity, with resultant disadvantageous blurring of electrostatic latent images formed on the primary imaging member. As known in the art, ozone or NOx produced by a primary corona charger for charging a photoconductive primary imaging member may be removed from the charger and from the vicinity of the adjacent photoconductive surface by entraining the ozone or NOx in an airflow specifically associated with the charger. Moreover, because ozone is harmful to humans, ozone is typically filtered out of air within the printer, so that any air leaving the printer and returning to the ambient air outside the printer must lawfully contain an ozone concentration which conforms to government standards.
Amines, which may be present in the air inside an electrostatographic engine, can seriously affect image quality. When the relative humidity and the concentration of amines within the electrostatographic engine are both high, a latent image tends to become less sharp and may develop large-scale blurring. Even at low amine concentrations, the resulting image spreading may disadvantageously cause micro-blurring of latent image dots in half-tone latent images. Amines can also react chemically with NOx molecules typically produced by corona chargers, thereby forming hard-to remove ammonium salt deposits which can build up on a photoconductor surface. In the presence of adsorbed water molecules, a conductive layer of surface electrolyte is effectively produced from these ammonium salts, thereby causing a worse latent image blurring than may be caused by NOx alone. Amines can originate from sources external to an electrophotographic machine, or from sources within a machine. Typical external sources of amines are humidification systems in which steam is generated and added to the ambient air, e.g., in commercial establishments such as factories and offices in which an electrostatographic printer may be located. Cyclohexylamine is a commonly used amine additive for use as a corrosion inhibitor in such humidification systems, which amine additive is volatilized with the steam. Morpholine may also be used as an amine additive. Resulting ambient aerial amine concentrations produced by such humidification systems are often sufficiently high so as to cause serious problems in electrophotographic imaging, especially in winter when such humidification systems are in operation. Other external source of amines are ammonia-containing cleaning solutions such as may be used on or near an electrostatographic printer, including floor cleaners. Still other external sources of amines are diazo printers and blueprint machines that may be located near an electrostatographic printer. Internal sources of amines within an electrophotographic machine may be associated with non-metal machine components, such as for example epoxies used for bonding of machine parts, which epoxies may emit amines such as polyoxyalkyleneamine and aminoethylpiperazine. For high resolution printing, it is therefore desirable to remove such amines from air inside imaging regions of an electrostatographic printer, especially from air associated with primary corona chargers.
Other common aerial contaminants typically found inside an electrostatographic machine are particulates, including dusts and fibers. Thus, as is well known, aerially transported paper dust and paper fibers tend to be generated by operations involving the transport and manipulation of paper receiver sheets inside the machine. Airborne dust is also generally produced in the vicinity of toning stations, e.g., developer dust such as toner dust and carrier dust from a two-component developer, as well dusts such as silica dust and alumina dust commonly used for surface additives to toner particles. Dusts and fibers can be attracted to electrically charged bodies such as primary imaging member surfaces and corona chargers, and dusts and fibers also pose a threat to the integrity of image writers. Dusts and fibers on primary imaging member surfaces can cause serious image defects, e.g., by preventing uniform photodischarge or by adversely affecting toner transfer. Dusts and fibers can also deleteriously affect the performance of machinery or other mechanical apparatus used for operation of a printer. It is therefore desirable for all of the above reasons to filter dusts and fibers from the air used within an electrostatographic printer.
As is well known, fuser oils such as silicone oils are commonly used as release agents in fusing stations, and fuser oil volatiles that may be present in the air within an electrostatographic machine can cause significant harm to components, especially to corona chargers of the type which include thin high voltage wires for generating corona discharges. Silicone oil volatiles which reach such an operating corona charger can decompose on the thin high voltage wires, forming thereon deposits of silica which adversely affect charging performance. Fuser oil volatiles can also disadvantageously condense on various surfaces inside an electrostatographic machine, thereby producing sticky or gummy deposits which can be harmful to operation of the machine. Proper management or control of fuser oil volatiles is therefore desirable.
From the point of view of a customer using an electrostatographic printer, it is important to keep the mechanical noise pollution generated by the operation of the printer at comfortable levels for a customer using the printer, and in particular, air management noise pollution relating to airflow through ducts. Thus, in addition to legal requirements for environmental control of noxious gases such as ozone generated by an electrostatographic machine and emitted into the ambient air in the vicinity of the printer, management of noise pollution is also generally a requirement.
The prior art is now reviewed in relation to the various problems cited above associated with management or control of aerial environment within an electrostatographic machine.
Mechanical noise in an electrophotographic machine can be reduced or suppressed by the use of sound-deadening material, as disclosed in the Goodlander patent (U.S. Pat. No. 4,626,048). The noise associated with high speed airflows through ducts can be reduced or suppressed by the use of baffles in conjunction with sound-deadening material, as disclosed in the Hoffman et al. patent (U.S. Pat. No. 5,819,137).
Active control of dust in an electrophotographic machine has been disclosed. For example, the Tanaka et al. patent (U.S. Pat. No. 3,914,046) describes use of a suction device to remove scattered toner dust. A recirculation of air for controlling dust in the vicinity of a developer station is disclosed for example in the Kutsuwada et al. patent (U.S. Pat. No. 3,685,485). Dust filtered from air being recycled to imaging modules within a modular electrophotographic printer is described in the de Cock et al. patent (U.S. Pat. No. 5,481,339). Filtering of dust which is harmful in an ionographic machine is disclosed for example in the Nishikawa patent (U.S. Pat. No. 4,093,368) and in the Tanaka patent (U.S. Pat. No. 4,154,521). Dust control by means of vacuums, baffles and electrostatics is disclosed in the Gooray patent (U.S. Pat. No. 5,028,959). Filtering of dusts for air entering a printer and for air within a printer is described for example in the Suzuki et al. patent (U.S. Pat. No. 5,073,796) and the Hoffman et al. patent (U.S. Pat. No. 5,819,137). The Lotz patent (U.S. Pat. No. 5,056,331) discloses use of a positive pressure within a printer to repel dust external to the printer from entering the printer.
Control of ozone emitted from an electrophotographic machine has been disclosed for example in the Tanaka et al. patent (U.S. Pat. No. 3,914,046) and the Tanaka patent (U.S. Pat. No. 4,154,521) wherein a catalytic filter was used to form ordinary oxygen from the ozone, and also in the Suzuki et al. patent (U.S. Pat. No. 5,073,796). The Gooray patent (U.S. Pat. No. 5,028,959) discloses sucking ozone away from a primary charger by a tube leading to a filter at the exit of an electrophotographic copier. The Yamamoto et al. patent (U.S. Pat. No. 4,178,092) discloses blowing air to and sucking air away from a corona charger so as to remove noxious gases, and also discloses heating of a photoconductor to desorb corona-generated chemically active species. The Nishikawa patent (U.S. Pat. No. 4,093,368) describes a circulating flow of air within an electrostatographic ionography machine, such that ozone is continuously removed from the circulating flow of air by means of an ozone filter. The de Cock et al. patent (U.S. Pat. No. 5,481,339) and the Hoffman et al. patent (U.S. Pat. No. 5,819,137) both disclose ducting of ozone-containing air away from individual corona chargers in a printer.
The management of fuser oil volatiles typically emitted from a fusing station has been disclosed in the Gooray patent (U.S. Pat. No. 5,028,959) wherein a suction tube leading from a fusing station to a filter at the exit of an electrophotographic copier is disclosed. The Tsuchiya patent (U.S. Pat. No. 5,307,132) discloses venting of air drawn from the vicinity of a fusing station through a tube leading to the outside of an electrophotographic copier.
The Hoffman et al. patent (U.S. Pat. No. 5,819,137) discloses the use of a catalytic-type ozone filter included in an inlet filter for admitting ambient air from outside an electrophotographic printer to the interior of the electrophotographic printer, which ambient air may contain amines such as cyclohexylamine and which catalytic-type ozone filter reduces the amine concentration in the ambient air passing through the inlet filter. A system for detection of amines in ambient air and removal of the amines via a chemical filter is disclosed in the Kishkovich et al. patent (U.S. Pat. No. 6,096,267).
Cooling of electrophotographic apparatus by air moving devices such as fans or blowers has been described for example in the Tanaka et al. patent (U.S. Pat. No. 3,914,046), the Serita patent (U.S. Pat. No. 5,038,170), and the Hoffman et al. patent (U.S. Pat. No. 5,819,137). The Tsuchiya patent (U.S. Pat. No. 5,307,132) describes a heat discharging fan for removal of air from a fusing station. The de Cock et al. patent (U.S. Pat. No. 5,751,327) describes cooling of light-emitting diode (LED) devices in a printer, the LED devices connected in series in a closed cooling circuit utilizing a cooling fluid such as water.
Cooling of air recirculating within an electrophotographic apparatus is disclosed for example in the Suzuki et al. patent (U.S. Pat. No. 5,073,796), wherein the cooling is done by a Peltier effect device without admitting air from outside the apparatus. The Peltier effect device has an operationally cooled face and an operationally heated face, the circulating air being cooled by flowing past the cooled face, with heat from the heated face being conducted to fins for radiating the heat into the room in which the machine is housed. In an embodiment of the Suzuki et al. patent (U.S. Pat. No. 5,073,796), air is blown over the heated face of the Peltier effect device and the resulting heated air used for conditioning paper sheets in a paper conditioning unit included in the apparatus.
The Nishikawa et al. patent (U.S. Pat. No. 4,727,385) discloses management of relative humidity in an electrophotographic machine by a Peltier effect dehumidification/cooling device, the Peltier effect device having an operationally cooled face and an operationally heated face, whereby humid air is passed over the cooled face thereby cooling the humid air such that water can be removed from the humid air, after which the cooled dehumidified air may be passed over the heated face so as to reheat the dehumidified air. The Lotz patent (U.S. Pat. No. 5,056,331) discloses an air-conditioning unit attached to an electrophotographic machine, the air-conditioning unit for use for air-conditioning ambient air drawn into and passed through the electrophotographic machine without recycling, wherein the air-conditioning unit by its action produces a dehumidification of humid ambient air entering the machine, and wherein the dehumidification can be practiced in or out of combination with modification of air temperature. Control of relative humidity and temperature of air in an electrophotographic modular printer is disclosed in the de Cock et al. patent (U.S. Pat. No. 5,481,339), in which patent it is described how a first air-conditioned air having a controlled range of relative humidity and a controlled range of temperature can be delivered from an air-conditioning device included in the modular printer via piping connections to each imaging module included in the printer. Also, a second air-conditioned air having a relative humidity and temperature that may be different from that of the first air-conditioned air is provided for delivery to toning stations included in the modules. In the de Cock et al. patent (U.S. Pat. No. 5,481,339) both the first and second air-conditioned airs are recycled for reuse within the printer, and sensing devices for temperature and relative humidity are included for actively controlling temperature and relative humidity of air for recycling through the air-conditioning device. The Hamamichi et al. patent (U.S. Pat. No. 5,539,500) discloses use of a humidity sensor and a controller for controlling the relative humidity around image forming members in an electrophotographic machine, wherein excess humidity from humid ambient air drawn into the machine is removed by a cooling device, and humidification of dry ambient air drawn into the machine is provided by passing the dry air through a saturated membrane, and any air drawn into the machine is circulated therein and then emitted into the air outside the machine, i.e., not recycled for reuse.
Electrostatographic machines, in which a portion of the air within the machine is recycled for reuse, have advantages of localization of function, economy of means, and economy of air usage and energy usage. Thus, mechanisms for recirculation of air for filtering dust and ozone from the air within the general confines of an electrostatographic machine are for example disclosed in the Nishikawa patent (U.S. Pat. No. 4,093,368) and the Suzuki et al. patent (U.S. Pat. No. 5,073,796), both cited above. The above-cited Kutsuwada et al. patent (U.S. Pat. No. 3,685,485) describes recirculation of air in proximity to or included in a toning station, wherein developer particles scattered from the toning station are captured by a filter in a locally recirculating air stream associated with the toning station. The above-cited de Cock et al. patent (U.S. Pat. No. 5,481,339) teaches filtering of dust and ozone from air being recycled within modules of a modular electrophotographic printer, the air being moved from each module through separate pipes leading to an output manifold and thence through an appropriate dust filter and ozone filter, the resulting filtered air thereafter conditioned by an air-conditioning device and piped therefrom to an input manifold from which purified, conditioned air is piped back to each module. In the de Cock et al. patent (U.S. Pat. No. 5,481,339), the total flow rate of air-conditioned air is disclosed to be about 120 cubic meters per hour, or about 71 cubic feet per minute (cfm). This total flow of air-conditioned air is circulated through the modules of a printer, e.g., a modular electrophotographic printer in which there are typically 10 modules (5 modules disposed on either side of a continuous receiver sheet in the form of a moving web for duplex imaging).
On the other hand, an electrostatographic machine through which air is taken in and then expelled without recycling generally has an advantage that the overall interior of the machine or selected portions of the machine may be easily ventilated or cooled, as exemplified for example by the Lotz patent (U.S. Pat. No. 5,056,331), the Hamamichi et al. patent (U.S. Pat. No. 5,539,500), and the Hoffman et al. patent (U.S. Pat. No. 5,819,137). However, such apparatus is relatively inefficient in terms of energy usage, as compared to apparatus embodying recycling.
There remains a need for an overall approach to managing air quality within a modular electrostatographic color printing machine. Such an overall approach includes purification and air-conditioning of air for recycling and re-use in each imaging module, and also includes passing a differentiated flow of non-recycled air through the machine for removing excess heat and certain aerial contaminants generated by operation of the machine. To extend this overall approach, there is further need to provide an optimal RH and temperature for each of the modules in a modular electrostatographic printing machine, and also to provide individual RH and temperature control for certain subsystem devices included in the modules.
The invention is an air quality management apparatus for providing an overall air quality management of aerial environment in a modular electrostatographic printer, which printer is for making color images on receiver members. Overall air quality management includes management of levels of aerial contaminations such as for example particulates, ozone, amines, acrolein that may be present within the printer. Overall air quality management also includes providing air-conditioned air to certain interior volumes within the printer, which air-conditioned air has controlled temperature and relative humidity.
An object of the invention is to provide to the individual image-forming modules, and to certain subsystem devices included in the modules, streams of air-conditioned air for subsequent recycling through an air-conditioning device included in the air quality management apparatus, the air-conditioned air being conditioned so as to have suitable temperature and relative humidity as may be required.
Another object of the invention is to provide, to auxiliary chambers associated with the image-forming modules, other air-conditioned air flows for subsequent recycling through the air-conditioning device, which other air-conditioned air flows are separated from the streams of air-conditioned air for use in the modules. The auxiliary chambers include electrical and mechanical equipment for operating the modules, which electrical and mechanical equipment are required to operate in a controlled temperature range.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a management of non-air-conditioned air quality of air, which non-air-conditioned air is not provided to the modules nor to the auxiliary chambers, and which air is flowed at a high throughput rate through certain other portions of the printer, including a fusing station and optionally a paper conditioning station.
Thus the invention provides air quality management apparatus which separates certain contamination streams from other streams, and also separates air-conditioned streams (for use with imaging components of the printer) from non-air-conditioned streams (for use with non-imaging components of the printer).
The air quality management apparatus includes a non-air-conditioned open-loop portion through which ambient air is drawn from outside the printer, and a recirculation portion for both air purification and air-conditioning. The printer, for making color images on receiver members, has a first interior volume and a second interior volume. The open-loop portion manages air quality of air passing proximate to a fusing station for fusing the color images on the receiver members, and optionally manages air quality of air moved past a paper conditioning station which may be included in the printer. The second interior volume includes a number of tandemly arranged image-forming modules, the modules having associated devices such as charging devices, image writers, toning stations and cleaning stations. The second interior volume is differentiated from the first interior volume by at least one separating member. The open-loop portion is for managing the quality of air in the first interior volume, and the recirculation portion for managing the quality of air in the second interior volume. In the open-loop portion, designed to remove excess heat and aerial contamination generated within the first interior volume, ambient air is flowed through at least one inlet port and through a plurality of throughput pathways included within the first interior volume to at least one outlet port, the open-loop portion including at least one air moving device for providing a specified total airflow rate. The recirculation portion of the air quality management apparatus includes an air-conditioning device for controlling temperature and relative humidity of air included in the second interior volume. The air-conditioning device has at least one entrance and at least one exit, each exit providing a post-exit airflow which may be subdivided into post-exit subflows which may be individually air-conditioned. Certain ones of the post-exit airflows are piped to corresponding image-forming modules for use therein. The recirculation portion of the air quality management apparatus further includes at least one air recirculation device for moving air included in the second interior volume at a specified total rate of recirculation through the air-conditioning device, such that the post-exit airflows are urged through a plurality of recirculation pathways and from thence to a filtering unit located proximate to the entrance to the air-conditioning device, the filtering unit designed to continuously remove particulates, ozone, and amines from air in the second interior volume.